


安眠

by laurendong



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurendong/pseuds/laurendong
Summary: 以年龄为分界的会面，死神会慢慢带走帝国的继承人（预防性的tag，其实并没什么车）
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is all very sudden to me, both falling in love with Elisabeth the musical for the second time and writing this for Der Tod/Rudolf, but I really hope you can enjoy this piece of writing and share with me what you think about it. It would be very important for me as someone who just started writing.  
> I would translate the article into English as well so that I can have more people to talk to about the musical and Der Tod/Rudolf, and I shall let you all know when I do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五岁的初见

五岁的鲁道夫生病了。

他躺在一张大大的床上，小小的身子陷入光滑的绸面织物中，面色通红，满头是汗。

医师每天都会来看他，带来很苦的药方，但眼下，他的痛苦暂时还没能削减半分。

鲁道夫最喜欢平时照顾他的卡罗兰娜夫人，可这几天偶尔睁开眼，他看不到她，这让他有点心慌。

这几天来，他的面前只有祖母在。

祖母和卡罗兰娜夫人看起来年纪差不多，但鲁道夫不喜欢祖母。

他觉得，祖母无可置疑地热爱着自己，但她的热爱很奇怪。

祖母会挑剔他吃饭的规矩，但卡罗兰娜夫人会给他偷偷留下甜美的蛋糕，他可以粗鲁地用手抓着吃。

祖母会失望地看着他怕生的样子，但卡罗兰娜夫人会悄悄告诉他那些穿着军装看起来很凶的人，以前也办过又蠢又好笑的事情。

祖母会盯着他的肩膀，告诉他走路不能驼背，但卡罗兰娜夫人会给他系好扣子，再让他站在镜子前，看看自己是“多么精神的一个年轻人”。

……

祖母不会笑，卡罗兰娜夫人会。

但现在祖母也不在跟前，卧室里只有他一个人。

鲁道夫想喝水，他试了试，没能出声。隐隐约约地，他好像在昏睡中听到门外带着怒火的斥责。

“伤寒是传染的，传染！您听到医师的话了吗？不管出于什么……是您的责任！”好像是祖母的声音。

“我真的很抱歉，殿下，真的……但鲁道……皇太子殿下突然看不到我，他一定会……”

是卡罗兰娜夫人。

“他不会。”祖母压低了声音，好像充满了怨恨，“他是皇位的继承者，他从他父亲那里继承来了钢铁般的意志。我必须请您不要高估自己，也不要低估皇太子。”

“可是……”

声音渐渐安静了下去，门却没有动静。

鲁道夫想，卡罗兰娜夫人大概不会回来了。

不要紧。

不要紧。

不要紧。

他还有母亲，美丽的母亲。

他听说，她是让皇室骄傲的美人，是王冠上最亮的一颗宝石，无人能遮挡她的光芒。

他记得，她有着栗色的长长卷发，淡棕色的眼眸，那样的容颜与身形，整座宫殿的夫人没有一个比得上。

更要紧的是，她会笑。不同于卡罗兰娜夫人，她的笑是明亮的，愉悦的。他能感觉到那是对他一个人的笑容。

哪怕见面的时候总是会有很多人在旁边，卡罗兰娜夫人，其他宫廷里行走的贵妇，甚至是他的姐姐吉瑟拉，鲁道夫非常确定，母亲是对着他一个人露出的笑容。

这也是他不喜欢祖母的另外一个原因。

只要祖母走进房间，母亲的笑容就会消失。像是阳光被云层遮挡一样，她栗色的卷发变得灰暗，淡棕色的眼眸失去了神光。

她会表露出另一种锐利的模样，然后离开房间。

这样短暂，鲁道夫想。

一个月甚至几个月一次的会面，就会这样终结。但他不能表现出一点留恋，因为他的祖母本来在那一天就会更加严厉一些。

但鲁道夫相信，母亲一定是很爱他的。

她纤细修长的手指抚过他柔软的头发，她如水清澈的眼眸倒映出他幼弱的身形。

她那么久不来，一定有不能见他的苦衷。离开后，她一定会因为想念他而偷偷哭泣。

母亲一定是爱他的，不然，为什么她会露出对自己那样的笑呢？

门开了。祖母从外面走进来，她的裙摆发出沙沙的响声。

鲁道夫睁开眼，看到祖母的眼睛里有着深切的担忧，担忧背后，又有着炽烈的热望。

“妈妈会来看我吗？”他已经有些干裂的嘴唇相碰，突然问向祖母。

几乎是一瞬间，祖母的眼睛里闪过失望。

“你是继承人，鲁道夫。你必须勇敢而坚毅，而不是依赖一个宁可在巴伐利亚度假也不愿意回来看你一眼的母亲。”  
  


鲁道夫陷入深深的噩梦中。

祖母说，母亲不愿中止在巴伐利亚的假期。她每天旅行、骑马、看戏，却没有选择回到他的床边。

怎么会？她难道不会牵挂重病的自己吗？

床头的匣子里还叠着母亲寄过来的信。她的字也那么美，倾斜修长的字母，就好像她苗条匀称的身形。

鲁道夫从床上坐起，把盛着信的匣子抱在怀里，赤脚走在花纹繁复的地毯上。

先辈们英武或优雅的画像仍旧整齐地装点着墙壁，可这座属于哈斯堡王朝的宫殿里空无一人。

壁炉的火在烧，他却手脚冰冷。他试图呼喊母亲，张口却没有声音。

“她听不到的。”一个男人的声音在空旷中响起。

“你是谁？”鲁道夫转了一圈，却没有看到人影。

“来，过来。”那个声音似乎是从母亲的卧室传来。

她的卧室已经很久没有人居住了。母亲喜欢旅行，她总是一个人走。

循着声，鲁道夫走到卧室前。门留了一条缝，室内的窗帘垂落，遮蔽了光线。

“我是你母亲的朋友。”那个声音说道。

鲁道夫突然眼睛闪过一瞬光。母亲不喜欢和父亲说话，他也不喜欢和父亲说话。但母亲却从来不肯把他介绍给她的朋友。

“只有我能听到你的话。”

鲁道夫现在看清了。那是个身材修长的男人，有着金色的头发和黑色的瞳仁，皮肤白得发青，像常青的灌木上积攒了寒天落雪。他坐在母亲的床上，朝自己出手来。

鲁道夫走过去，也递出一只手。这是礼节。作为皇太子，臣民以亲吻他的手为荣。

但眼前的男人无动于衷。

“我是你母亲的朋友。”他又说了一遍。

鲁道夫屈服了。祖母坚持的礼节，确实不会得到母亲的喜欢。

他抓住这男人的手，借力与他并排坐在了床边。

“为什么妈妈不来看我？是她让你来的吗？”

“是我想做你的朋友。”男人转头看着他，黑宝石一样的眼睛好像不会眨一下。

“朋友？”鲁道夫避闪开他的目光。

“你很孤独。当你需要有人陪伴的时候，我总会在你身旁。正如我陪伴你母亲那样。”

鲁道夫露出笑容。“你真是位忠诚的伙伴。我想等妈妈回来，你能陪我一起吗？”

男人点头。

鲁道夫一下抓住他的胳膊：“太好了！姐姐她要上课，卡罗兰娜夫人也走了，没人愿意陪我。现在，我有朋友了！”

男人安静地看着这个兴奋的孩子，轻轻抚摸他细软的栗色卷发，将他抱在怀中。

鲁道夫将头贴在他的胸口。

“你知道吗？我真的好难过。妈妈给我写信说，让我记得要想她，不要忘记她。”他的声音有些低落，“她觉得我会忘记她。那怎么会呢？我不喜欢父亲。我想他也并不喜欢我。上次，上次他和祖母，都觉得我很丢脸吧。可那些人，那些军官大人们，他们走路时靴子碰撞的声音都那么大。他们看着我的时候，我觉得他们……他们很可怕。”

男孩停顿了，但身边的人没有回应他。

“我最喜欢的，还是妈妈。她会跟我笑，会教我唱几句歌，她夸我是个聪明的孩子。可她总是不在这里。但我知道，宫廷外应该很有趣吧。我也不喜欢祖母，我不喜欢那些大人们。她为什么不能带我一起呢？”

“要是我也能顺着风来的方向，骑着马在山坡上跑就好了。妈妈说她没有时间写很多信。巴伐利亚的山林里有太多有趣的动物，又有很多人邀请她，他们需要她……”

鲁道夫渐渐困倦了，他的声音轻飘飘地，仿佛呢喃。

“可我也需要她啊……”

在鲁道夫沉睡于梦境的时候，身边的男人将他放在床上，站起身来。

他弯腰，端详着这孩子的脸庞。

一双浪漫主义者的眉眼，鼻梁却如同他父亲一样锐利，嘴角紧抿时显得颇为笃定，睡梦中却还算温柔。

一个不会快乐的人。他下了定论，手指未着一分力气，抚过男孩的双唇。

“但不要紧，我会一直在你身边。”

当鲁道夫醒来，烧已经退了下去。他从床上猛然坐起，拿过床头的信匣。

匣子里的信仍旧整整齐齐，却多了一封。

“那是你母亲派人送来的。”

他拿着信笺的手停在半空，抬头循声看去，站在门口的正是他的父亲。

“你的母亲很珍惜你。”皇帝的威严不因为男孩身在病中有什么变化。

“不要再做让她伤心的事情。”

他转身离开，鲁道夫才觉得浑身松泛了一些。

他展开信，笺上却只有寥寥几行墨迹：

“亲爱的鲁道夫，我刚刚写了一封很长的信给吉瑟拉，现在没剩下什么话与你讲了。”

鲁道夫愣住了。

他想问一问是谁送信来的，却发现来照顾他的人已经换成了一言不发的陌生夫人。

“但她送了自己的朋友来陪我。那比什么都强。”

鲁道夫想道，顺从地喝下了面色严肃的陌生夫人递来的牛奶。

比起假装生病，真正的伤寒似乎也没有那么糟。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 七岁时的会面

枪声在皇太子的卧室响起。

鲁道夫尖叫着抓住被角，身子缩成一团，嘴唇颤抖着。屋角的花瓶碎裂一地。

负责照看皇太子的夫人从不远处的房间跑过来，甚至在匆忙中丢掉了一只鞋子。

卧室的门口站着的是刚德科特少将。

“上帝啊，这是……”刚刚赶来的夫人显然受到了不小的惊吓。

怒火中烧的的少将没有回答，他穿着整肃的军服，盯着床脚的孩子。“皇太子殿下必须做好一切准备，您应该非常明白陛下对您抱有怎样的期望，可您！明知六点就要训练，您居然还没有离开温柔的床！”

“可是外面在下雨！这是寒冷的秋天，皇太子殿下……”

“我必须请夫人您也不要说话！否则我不知道该如何解释在这里对一位尊贵的女士失礼！”

刚德科特少将的个子不高，但非常强壮。他几步走到床边，将这瘦弱男孩一把拎了起来，像抓着一只小狗一般。

鲁道夫仿佛突然回过神一样，开始拼命挣扎，但在他能挣脱之前，他已经被放了下来，赤足站在地板上。

“给他穿好衣服，夫人，” 刚德科特少将命令道，“我必须立刻在院子里见到他。”

深秋的清晨没有一丝谄媚的企图，寒风裹挟着冷雨，阳光像是从来没有来过这里。

鲁道夫身上的军服已经淋得透彻，头发服帖地粘着脸，雨水不时顺着滑落，随着呼吸进入口中。

他的身体不受控制地打着哆嗦，上下齿相碰的声音沿着骨骼传到他的脑子里。

刚德科特少将和他一样站在雨地里，不断发出指令。

“站直！蹲下！快跑！不是慢，快！您是听不明白吗？！”

鲁道夫觉得他的脑子里只有不断的“硌硌”声，牙齿敲碰着牙齿，骨头摩擦着骨头。

宫殿还是黑暗的，只在门口垂挂一盏灯，飘摇的光束，让他不至于看不清路而摔倒。

鲁道夫觉得自己的身体不属于自己，好像自己正在半空俯视，看一个成年的军官借着“教育”的名义，欺凌一个据说是这个帝国继承人的男孩。

而所有人都认为这是正义的，除了他的母亲。

他曾经几次听到母亲为了自己和父亲争吵。

“你不知道吗？他们在折磨他！”母亲说。“鲁道夫只有七岁，你怎么能够让她折磨他！”

他的父亲并没有让步：“折磨？你在说什么？他将会是帝国的继承者，他会成为阿克琉斯那样的勇士，作为母亲，你应该成为他的盔甲，而不是像忒提斯一样，给予他脆弱的脚跟。”

鲁道夫是从这些事情上读懂母亲对他的爱的。

她很少亲近他，这半年来，哪怕是探视的时间，她也独自关在房间里，将门紧锁。

她会来拯救自己吗？就像两年前那样，在伤寒濒死的边缘，送来她寄托信任的朋友，让自己不至于孤独入眠。

“向左，跳！踢腿！要用力！”

鲁道夫机械地执行着每一个命令，尽管寒冷在不断抽走他所剩无几的体温和活力。

“向右，抬腿！别偷懒！”

不知道是不是雨水的缘故，他觉得自己眼睛出了问题。

黑暗中那盏灯似乎被人摘下，提灯的人越走越近。

那人手中的灯火不因为风雨而有一丝异动，稳稳地散出光来。

鲁道夫顺着光向上看去，不由得停了下来。两年过去，他对这位黑暗中的朋友记忆犹新。

责骂声没有出现，刚德科特少将的声音消失了。

雨水还在落着，但他不觉得冷了。

“是妈妈让你来看我的吗？”男孩问道。

来人伸出手，如同第一次见面那样。

“不，是我听到了你的声音。”

鲁道夫握住那只毫无温度的手，任凭这个男人领他一起回到卧室。

奇怪，这场雨在他身上留下的痕迹消失了。

一切都干燥而温暖。

鲁道夫没有多想，他顺从地躺在床上，让丝被裹住他的手脚，围绕脖颈掖紧。

这是他近来喜欢的方式。布料筑起了藩篱，建立起与危险之间的屏障。

被枪打碎的花瓶还在墙角，宫廷中的不速之客捡起一片碎裂的瓷片，抬起手腕，将锋利的薄刃在脉搏处划过。

鲁道夫担心红色的血液会从他割裂的皮肤上汩汩流出，但碎瓷没有在他身上留下任何痕迹。

男孩在惊讶中睁大了眼睛。

“你不会疼吗？”他声音里是天生的好奇，好像刚刚的痛苦与恐惧都一下被抹去。

男人松开手，瓷片滚落一旁。

他走到床边坐下。

“每天都有人用这样的方式结束自己的生命，他们似乎认为这样的疼痛是可以接受的。”

“你怎么知道的？”鲁道夫不甘心地向他的朋友发问。

“因为我总是在场。”

这个答案显然无法令皇太子满意。

“为什么他们会告诉你这些？”

男人似乎觉得有趣，嘴角微微上扬。

“我是死神。我知道人们的想法，人们听我的命令行事。”

死亡对于鲁道夫来说不是个陌生的概念。

作为训练的一部分，他被要求过杀死各种各样的东西，就在前几天，他还杀死过一只野猫。

“我是皇太子，”鲁道夫不乐意地说，“我的父亲是皇帝。臣民应当听从我的话才对。我才是这个帝国的主人。”

“我比任何人都希望帝国属于你。” 死神笑了起来，“鲁道夫比弗兰茨和约瑟夫听起来顺耳多了。”

鲁道夫皱了皱眉。他没想过这些。父亲期望他成为国家的主人，但似乎并不是眼前这个人说的那样。

“成为国家的主人，掌握无数人的命运，”死神继续说道，“哈布斯堡的尊严，双头鹰的荣耀，这是你的宿命，不是吗？”

鲁道夫点头，小手攥紧了被子：“我会带领哈布斯堡获得更高的荣耀！”

他发誓一样说着，全然忘记了为了这个目标，他正在经受着怎样的折磨。

死神的指尖轻柔地穿过鲁道夫的头发：“你的母亲会非常骄傲。”

一瞬间，鲁道夫又成为了那个被重压摧垮的孩子。

他浅棕色的双眼满是期望：“妈妈最近好吗？她会不会来看我？”

“你的母亲……”

死神已经散去的愤怒这时为深深的遗憾所取代。

人们说，奥地利的皇后有着希腊式的额头，甘醴般的双眼，脸庞亲切，红唇温柔。

她像处子一样害羞，不肯高声说话。像她所喜欢的诗歌一样，她是无形之美于人间的化身。

可她根植在内心深处的固执与绝望却像废弃花园中的杂草一样疯狂生长，从脏器里每一处缠绕而上，几乎扼住她的咽喉。

这才是哈布斯堡王朝最隐秘的丑闻。

死神再一次感受到眼前的这个孩子和他母亲之间的相似之处。

奥地利的皇太子没有权力选择。

他站在没有阶梯的高台，人世间的快乐，唯有坠落可得。

“你的母亲在写一封信，写给你的父亲。很快，你会有新的老师……”

而我，又一次失去了她。

死神没有说出口。他看着雀跃的欢喜占据男孩的脸庞，情不自禁地抚过他的面颊。

鲁道夫攥紧被子的手渐渐松开。

死神的安抚让他感到慰藉，不是父亲的严厉或是母亲的遥远，他感觉到爱，爱让他放松。

男孩坐起身，将头枕在死神膝上。

“陪着我。”他说完，安静地睡去。

死神答应了。

死神从不食言。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十四岁的启蒙

十四岁的鲁道夫躺在黑暗中发呆。

他的祖母刚刚下葬。

“奥地利宫廷里唯一的男人。”人们曾这样说她。

“但也有死去的一天。”鲁道夫默默地想。

为了葬礼，他今天一天都穿着丧服，但黑色从不让他不安。

随着年纪渐长，鲁道夫对祖母的恨意逐渐消失。

他明白祖母对自己的热望背后是什么了。

两次自救式的高烧后，他生活在一种可以忍受的平衡中。

他的老师一半由父亲决定，一半由母亲任命。

母亲总是不在维也纳，但却为他取得了匈牙利的王冠。

凡事皆有代价。这是他从经济学中得到的道理。

经济学还说，世界上的大部分人不得不花全部的时间来满足生存的需求，只有很少的一部分能够脱离这种境地，追求更高层次的智慧。

君主则是个异类。

帝国的主人不需要为生计奔波，但让臣民能够在奔波中谋得生计将是他的终生使命。

天皇贵胄，引车卖浆；满床叠笏，勾栏妓场。

人与人之间是平等的，他想。

每一个宏大的使命背后都是一次又一次的让步和妥协。

身为皇太子，鲁道夫学会的第一件事是屈从。

每天都有不同的声音在他的耳边响起，像黑色的乌鸦穿梭来去，一个消失了，另外一个又冒出来。

它们此起彼伏地讲述着互相冲突的观点和理念。

人的起源，物种进化，神的恩眷，主的荣光。

他知道自己在向往着什么，也知道那绝不是责任。

每天他跪在床边的祷告匆忙而敷衍，可他明白聆听祷告的主，才是这个帝国的基石，不管祂究竟是神祇还是偶像。

臣民对皇室应当有对天主一样的敬重，这一点绝不能撼动，而他，就是神在人间的化身。

每一处都是矛盾，每一处都是冲突，鲁道夫不知道究竟是世界发了疯，还是他自己与清醒的距离越来越远。

他的身体在被撕裂的边缘，每一处都是脆弱的平衡。哪怕是最轻的触碰都会带来疼痛，因此他拒绝人们的接触，尽管他还记得曾经有一双手给过他宁静的温柔。

座钟的声音从宴客厅传来，已经是午夜时分。

鲁道夫分不清自己是不是清醒，但他没有办法停止思考。

他感到身体里有一种欲望在生长。

他想要把杂乱变成明晰，想要让混沌生出秩序。

他想要用一种更简单的方式理解万物运行的规律。

又或者，不如由他来制定这个世界的规则。

维也纳，奥地利，匈牙利，欧洲，世界。

他可以给每个人制定他们的生活，那将是有序的生活。

他的母亲会幸福地爱着他，他的军队会忠诚地效命，他的臣民将勤劳而快乐。

每个人都会有最好的结局，等他成为皇帝的时候。

但这个想法甫一出现就令他恐惧。

“鲁道夫比弗兰茨和约瑟夫听起来顺耳多了。”

不知怎么，死神的话突然在鲁道夫脑海中闪过。

他总有一天会取代他的父亲，而这是合法的，不是吗？这会是上天的愿望。

他会是一个更出色的皇帝，他的父亲将会了解他的才智和谋略，授予他信任，夸奖他的英勇。

然后在未来的某个日子，他会在万众期待之下真正，真正成为帝国的主人，赐予每个人他们应当得到的生活。

鲁道夫四肢伸展，平躺在床上。

脑海中的幻象挣脱枷锁的一刻，他感到自己呼吸似乎被夺走，动弹不得。

欲望，炙烤的欲望，喷薄的欲望。对权力，也对权力背后的自由。

死神陡然抽回手来。

躺在床上的少年终于一点点褪去面上的潮红，额头薄薄的一层汗沾染着他的头发。

死神盯着他紧闭的双唇，那双唇没有张开过，却忠诚于他，把一切坦然相告。

他喜欢这个年轻人，以一种不同的方式。

引诱是寻常事。人间的贪婪与嫉妒无一不可被利用。只需要些微挑拨，又或者根本不必挑拨，人们就像一颗听话的棋子，拿起匕首和火枪。

但引诱这个年轻人却像是在用流沙上搭建宫殿。

他很享受这个过程，尽管最终流沙会把宫殿吞噬。

死神站起身，在黑暗中告别。

“直到下次再见，我的朋友。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二十五岁的相遇

在维也纳的宫廷，没有人不知道沃芙夫人。

在维也纳的宫廷，没有人会承认自己知道沃芙夫人。

高不可攀的统治者们脚步匆忙，奔向黯淡灯光下丝网包裹的年轻躯体。他们的配偶则挑拣着衣料，聊着最近的时尚、艺术、绯闻。

他们做着生疏的夫妻，守着默契的秘密，哪怕是在最隐晦的暗示中，娼妓也绝不会存在。

凌晨四点，鲁道夫从玛琳娜身上醒来。

他的头枕在玛琳娜的胸口。陌生的温热和柔软能支持他熬过寒冬。

鲁道夫微微挪了挪身子，似乎惊动了玛琳娜。

这一夜的枕边人在半梦半醒之间呢喃出声，鲁道夫反而渐渐清醒。

风月场上，房间的窗户永远被厚重的窗帘遮蔽，灯还在烧，但鲁道夫知道，再磨蹭下去，天就要亮了。

他可以在黑夜任意纵情，但绝不能有人看到皇太子从沃芙夫人的沙龙走出来。

鲁道夫一把推开玛琳娜，坐直了身子，他深吸一口气，开始一件件穿着衣服。

玛琳娜对这一幕并不陌生。皇太子从来不会停留到早上，哪怕他最近时常在这里流连。

她伸出脚，脚趾尖勾着鲁道夫的腿，顺着两腿中间攀援向上，直达顶峰。鲁道夫回头，就见玛琳娜灿然一笑，眉眼里没有即将分别的忧虑，就好像万分肯定他还会回来。

鲁道夫喜欢这样的笑。

宫廷里的女人喜欢为无谓的事情忧虑，皇太子妃也一样。

尊贵的地位和华丽的珠宝都不能让她们笑得这么灿然，但这样的笑容在妓馆并不少见。

或许是这里的女人们所拥有得太少，反而对失去毫无畏惧，把低贱的日子活出了英勇。

鲁道夫反身跪坐在床上，手上的领带从玛琳娜伸展的小腿下绕过，将她的腿抬起。

就在玛琳娜以为今天是个例外的时，鲁道夫又将领带抽了回来，绕过衣领，打好了结。

他拿起外套走到房门口，回头朝玛琳娜笑了笑，开门走了出去。

鲁道夫习惯从侧门离开。

冬天的萧索扑面而来，街道两旁的灯还剩下几盏没有熄灭，行人不见影踪。

他呵了呵手，又轻轻跺了跺脚，却发现沙龙的后门打开了。

三个男人抬起盖着白单的木板，因为缺少了一角支撑，其中一个人动作艰难。

鲁道夫不知道为什么自己会走近，但他知道白单之下是什么。

“先生们，”鲁道夫听到自己出声，“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

这三个人衣着粗俗，和所有干体力活的人一样，他们对衣着端肃的有钱人抱有天然的敌意。

但眼下不是计较这些的时候。

他们几个人搭伙靠处置死人为生，有一个人却突然病倒，因此今天的差事格外难办。

“要是您能抬一下那就太好了。”三人互相对视，其中一个答道。

鲁道夫点头，抬起木板的一角，但他毕竟对死亡太过生疏。

用力不均之下，覆盖在木板上的白单飘然落地。

鲁道夫禁不住侧头看去，木板上躺着的人名字呼之欲出，却卡在他的唇边。

大约一个月前，这女人也曾和玛琳娜一样，与他春宵一度，却在他有了新的迷恋之后被遗忘殆尽。

“法国病，”其中一个男人不屑地说道，“她们这些女人，全都这个样。”

鲁道夫突然觉得胃里翻搅的厉害，他打着手势，放下木板，摘了手套，几步抢到墙边，扶着墙吐了起来。

从小的军事训练让鲁道夫对死亡并不陌生，但他脑海中，玛琳娜刚刚的笑靥和木板上的女人渐渐重合，仿佛一条蛇缠绕着他。

鲁道夫口中泛苦，渐渐由呕吐转为干咳，方才缠绕过玛琳娜的领带似乎扼住了他的喉咙，让他上不来气。

他猛拽了几下，将领带扯开，甩在地上，抽出手帕擦过嘴角，又把手套戴上。

转过身去，三个等候在一旁的男人已经重新将白单盖上，面上多少都有些不屑。

又是一个没见过世面的贵族公子，他们想。

鲁道夫没有一句解释，只是用动作示意，将木板抬了起来。

停尸入殓的地方并不很远，转过两条小巷就到了。

鲁道夫告辞离去。天色刚刚初晓。

死神站在鲁道夫离去的地方，在他的身后，新生的灵魂双膝跪倒，一言不发。

“帝国未来的统治者，却为一个妓女抬棺。”死神凝视着鲁道夫几乎消失在晨雾里的背影，轻声说道，“为什么死神一定要这么残忍呢？你想问。他是个善良的人，不是吗？”

他没有得到回答。

“他已经病了。他的妻子也是一样。他们不会再有继承人。“

“痛苦该有终结的地方。”

死神收回目光，最后说道，“这不是一个残忍的安排。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三十一岁的终曲

“为什么你偏偏是皇太子呢？”玛丽·维瑟拉捧着鲁道夫的脸颊，轻声问道。

这不是她第一次问这个问题，近来甚至问得越来越多。

鲁道夫吻着她的手掌，从脉搏到指尖，没有回答。

室内于是只剩下一声叹息，在钟表的滴答声中穿过。

梅耶林的冬天和任何一个远郊的村镇一样。落叶的树木已经荒芜，常青的还生着绿叶，候鸟飞走了，可夏季垒的巢还留在枝头。

对于任何热衷于娱乐的年轻人来说，这都不是一个理想的所在。

但鲁道夫不需要娱乐。

维也纳的中心，有新的戏剧，杂耍，女人的衣衫和香水，关于文学和诗歌虚假的谈论，但鲁道夫从来没有在意过。

政治在那里只是街头巷尾的谈资，谁真的付出心血，谁才是傻子。

奥地利的皇帝每一天都勤恳地检阅着奏报，和咨议大臣们讨论着帝国的未来，可脱离宫殿，没有人真正关心这些。

大臣们换上放肆的笑容，或是投入女人的怀抱，或是纠集亲信，妄图谋取更大的利益。

而皇帝，只能伴着妻子的画像孤独入眠。

鲁道夫曾经会想，他的父亲究竟知不知道为什么母亲会选择逃离宫廷，也会想，母亲是不是知道父亲对她的儿子所做的一切。但现在他不会了。

答案很清楚，他们每一个人都心知肚明。

合谋共犯，鲁道夫想。

抛开分歧不谈，他的父母在这件事情上达成了平静的默契：他们分别选择了他们自己。

鲁道夫感觉到了痛苦。玛丽的吻落在他的双唇，每落下一次，这痛苦就加深一分。

“你会选择谁呢？玛丽·维瑟拉。”鲁道夫在她的吻中慢慢躺下。

“我永远选择爱情。”玛丽微笑着说，“它在宫廷中没有一席之地，却在凡夫俗子的心中扎根生芽。”

鲁道夫的手指从她面颊掠过，顺着她白净的脖颈滑入胸前。

“爱情令你痛苦吗？我令你痛苦吗？”鲁道夫梦游般的声音继续问道。

“爱情本该是痛苦的。像其他一切最好的事物一样。”玛丽揽着他的腰。“所以，陪在我身边。”

鲁道夫答应了。

鲁道夫没有食言。

扣动扳机的一瞬间，鲁道夫感觉到了触碰。

“你来了，我的朋友。”

他没有转头，双眼盯着玛丽的伤口。

她的血还在流，白色的床单一点点被染红，像是被丢弃在雪地里的一朵玫瑰。

是他杀死了她，但又不是。

死神的手放在他的肩头，鲁道夫转过头，看着死神的眼睛。

他从很多人的眼中看到过自己。

母亲眼中男孩的倒影，父亲眼中不合格的继承人，妻子眼中浪荡的丈夫，玛丽眼中可怜的情人。

但鲁道夫没能从死神的眼中看到自己。那是深潭一样的双眼，能折断光线的侵入，也因此映照不出他的身形。

“你取得了我的胜利，”死神的手从鲁道夫的面颊滑过，“但还不够。”

鲁道夫握着枪的手微微颤抖着，手指还放在扳机上面。他没有挪动，任凭死神走近。

死神绕到鲁道夫的身后，他站在他与玛丽之间，双手从背后缠住他的脖颈。

鲁道夫禁不住轻轻仰头，他需要一个能够依靠的怀抱，哪怕是冷的也可以。

“我用孤独诱惑过你，用权力诱惑过你，用爱情诱惑过你，”鲁道夫听到死神在他耳边带着喘息的私语。“但你最想要的，我一直没有给你。”

“你知道我想要什么。”鲁道夫的话没有上扬的声调，他很确信。

“一个新的世界，”死神从身后解开他外套上的衣扣，从第一颗开始。“属于你的……”

“自由。”鲁道夫从唇齿间发出几不可闻的声音。

“让我来告诉你自由的样子。”死神解开了他第二颗衣扣，然后是第三颗。

“森林的边缘，白日在告别。铅灰色的夜晚落下，与橘色的晚照纠缠成片，几点疏星破空，孤独地闪烁着。蓝色的雾有着雏鸟一样的绒毛，包裹着低矮的灌木，你可以拥有矢车菊与火绒草，它们会笑着托起你的身体。但森林没有冠冕。”

“不再有冠冕，”鲁道夫轻声回应。

“孔雀蓝的溪水会浣洗你的双足，青苔漫生的溪石会指引你前行。孤鹰在天空之外盘旋，叫声穿过绿如猫眼石的穹顶。森林红褐色的心脏上，落叶松和孩子一样飞速生长，但却不会衰老。你会看到永恒的模样……”

鲁道夫身上的外套被褪去。

他的声音与死神在虚空中交错重叠。

“不是家族或荣耀，不是王朝，甚至不是更迭的文明。”

“是自由。”

鲁道夫跪了下来，枪落在地毯上，他仰起头，双手扼住了自己的咽喉。

那一瞬的共声耗尽了他的力气，他瘦削的身子急剧地喘息着，背弓成一条弧线。

死神聆听着每一声喘息，他绕过鲁道夫，捡起了枪。

那是一柄小巧的手枪，有着贵族式的精致，或许不至于带来太真实的疼痛。

死神站在鲁道夫面前，看着他渐渐找回呼吸。

他伸出手去，如同他们第一次见面时那样。

鲁道夫没有迟疑。

他握住了死神的手，在手背落下虔诚一吻。

而死神没有抽回手去。

他握住鲁道夫的手，枪口对准了皇太子的头颅。

他弯下腰，吻上了他的双唇。

>>END<<


End file.
